


50 Moments

by UnbiddenRhythm



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: 50 Senteces Challenge - Alpha Set, 50 Sentences, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Canon Divergence - Ruvie Lives!, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnbiddenRhythm/pseuds/UnbiddenRhythm
Summary: "I'm Rita Spencer," his 7th assistant in as many months introduced herself with poise, but in a blur he realized he couldn't remember any of the others; how long would this one last, Reeve wondered?~~~~50 moments and a lifetime between Reeve and his Assistant.
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti/Reeve Tuesti's Assistant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	50 Moments

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you to relanah-qahs for beta-ing!
> 
> Why yes, this is an homage to my EllJay days of 50 sentence challenges. If you're not familiar, it's a challenge of writing only a sentence per word prompt. Initially this project started as my daily writing warm-up, but I love how it turned out.
> 
> Fun fact, I wrote this based on the prompts first but then realized it worked if I reordered it chronologically (so the words themselves are out of order from the Alpha Set prompt). 
> 
> Just a little something to tide over the few Reeve/Assistant devotees until my longer WIP is finished. Enjoy!

Name 

"I'm Rita Spencer," his 7th assistant in as many months introduced herself with poise, but in a blur he realized he couldn't remember any of the others; how long would this one last, Reeve wondered? 

Smile 

His small joke at Palmer's expense provoked the corners of Rita's mouth to creep and Reeve realized he'd never seen his new assistant smile before—and he wanted to see it again. 

Touch 

He offered her his hand into the company car and as the warmth of his palm lingered on hers, Rita chastised herself with an internal, _"He's your boss."_

Market 

It took Rita three weeks to learn which of the corner markets had the morning buns Reeve liked best—that it was _only_ 15 minutes out of her way on her commute was a bonus. 

Star 

Her work was impeccable, he had to admit; it took only a month for Reeve to be utterly starstruck. 

Sun 

"Finally here before you, Director," Rita trumpeted as Reeve strolled into his office, "but I had to wake up before the sun to do it." 

Completion 

"I'd say our first project together is a success, Ms. Spencer," Reeve smiled proudly at her as they watched children celebrate their new playground. 

Sickness 

"I mean it," Reeve grabbed her shoulders and swiveled her toward the door, "I don't care how hopeless you think I am without you— _go home,_ Ms. Spencer." 

Ears 

Sometimes Reeve laid his compliments of her work on thick just to see the cute way her ears flushed pink with praise. 

Jealousy 

Reeve spied Rude chatting with Rita and felt perturbed by the rising flush on her face and happy glint in her eye. 

Gift 

A box set of beautiful pens atop a leather-bound journal and a gorgeous white lily lay on her desk with a card reading " _Happy Administrative Assistant's Day, to the assistant of my dreams!"_

Taste 

"Ignore Scarlet, _she's_ the one without taste," Reeve rushed to whisper in Rita's ear as she burned with shame, " _you_ look _stunning_ in that dress." 

Hands 

"I'm no Madam M," Rita's grin looked impish as she took his hands in hers—and Reeve gulped—"but the least I can do is _help_ with this cramp since I _made you_ sign all those contracts." 

Lightning/Thunder 

It strikes him one day with the force of a thunderclap—Reeve has no idea what he would do if Rita were not by his side. 

Blood 

"What's a little more on your hands, Ree—" he refused to look back at Heidegger's crowing as he stormed from the President's office, terrified by the thought of having to tell _her_. 

Comfort 

No balm would ease their guilt in the wake of Sector 7; but when she heard the news Rita placed her hand on Reeve's shoulder, giving any small comfort she could. 

Tears 

_"How did we let this happen?"_ she sobbed in the car as they drove back from the Sector 7 wreckage, and Reeve felt the silent sting of words unsaid _—you, YOU let this happen._

Fear 

"Director, I'm _worried_ for you..." Rita's trembling voice finally broke the silence left in the wake of Tseng's cold exit. 

Innocence 

In horror, Rita stared from the tiny, trembling girl crying for her father to Reeve's guilt-drenched eyes and whispered, _"What have you done?"_

Melody 

Chiming melodies finally lulled Marlene to sleep, and backdropped Reeve’s begging for Rita's forgiveness and help. 

Pain 

The backlash Reeve felt as his connection to Cait Sith severed as the Temple collapsed on itself surged so intensely he fell to his knees, and Rita cried out alarmed. 

Bonds 

"We're in this together now"—Reeve passed Rita the access card to the Sister Ray's platform and some materia for protection—"meet the group in Sector 8 while I try to stop the Execs." 

Freedom 

"I _t_ _old_ _you,_ Director," she brushed off his question as she fumbled with the lock of his jail cell, "I'd follow you into _hell_ if you asked." 

Kiss 

Meteor was falling; if this was the end of the world, they would make the most of the moment together. 

Rain 

The rain shimmered turquoise with Holy's light, and the world washed away as Reeve kissed Rita again. 

Home 

The city they'd labored for decades over sat smoking in ruins; Reeve finally broke the silence with, "Guess it's time to build a new home," prompting Rita to respond, "A better one."

Clouds 

Reeve and Rita cheered as from the pillowed sky emerged a ship with 8 silhouetted figures, a spiky-haired blond foremost among them. 

Soft 

Rita ran her fingers through the cat's fur and marveled as its softness, watching as both Cait Sith and Reeve shivered. 

Life 

"We're about rebuilding—the name should be about regrowth or genesis," Rita piped into the debate between Barret, Cid, and Reeve. 

Speed 

The WRO's arrival couldn't be better timed—every city faced some sort of crisis, and Commissioner and Deputy fell into familiar stride with haste. 

Sensual 

It was three months after Meteor before they had a chance to _slow;_ when they kissed they took their time—now, they had all the time in the world. 

Heaven 

Sunbeams filtered through gossamer drapes, and Reeve wrapped himself 'round Rita's sleeping form tighter, smelling her hair. 

Chocolate 

Reeve instructed Rita and Denzel in the art of his mother's favorite cake recipe while Cait Sith counted out the candles for Ruvie. 

Confusion 

"You _say_ you can trust _him,_ but why would you..." Rita trailed off, and Reeve sensed he'd struck old ShinRa wounds by mentioning their 'anonymous' benefactor at all. 

Hell 

Edge shook and Bahamut SIN rose into the sky; for the _second_ time they experienced Hell—but in the safety of 'afterwards' they both agreed that this time, _apart_ , felt worse. 

Sex 

The report scattered, but they were too far in their throes of passion _finally_ consecrating the Commissioner's desk to notice or care. 

Sky 

She gripped him with white knuckles as the _Shera_ soared and the earth shrunk beneath them as he laughed into her ear and said, "It gets better after the first time!" 

Technology 

"They kept it from me," anger simmered in Reeve's voice as he reviewed the files Rita hurried to show him titled: DEEPGROUND. 

Death 

"It never gets any easier," Reeve tried to shake off the psychic headache that made him stagger as Rita helped him collect Cait Sith's charred remains from where they'd scattered. 

Telephone 

"I miss you," Rita's voice sounded tinny across the line, and Reeve sighed from his WRO aircraft and replied, "I miss you, too." 

Supernova 

Reeve found Rita aboard the _Shera_ delighted with the observatory holograph—and she looked so beautiful beneath its sparkling light he couldn't help but ask, " _Marry me?"_

Happiness 

The occasion was long overdue but they finally stood in a lush Kalm field, surrounded by friends to witness their vows. 

Waves 

"You promised no work on vacation," Rita reminded Reeve in singsong as she pried away the report and dragged him toward the golden coast. 

Potatoes 

No words could describe the emotions Reeve felt watching his mother and wife till the cool soil, planting seeded tubers into the earth and laughing together. 

Hair 

When he found his first gray he bemoaned, but Rita reassured him with feathery kisses that she was _quite_ fond of the 'salt and pepper' look. 

Wind 

"This is the way," he looked excitedly at her, the field of windmills and sun-soaking panels glinting with dusk-beams outstretched before them. 

Moon 

"Come back to bed, love—you've had enough," she pulled his hands from the tablet to her waist and kissed him in the moonlight. 

Weakness 

"I can't remember like I used to," he finally admitted, and she took him into her arms and peppered his face with kisses as she said, "Well, good thing you have me." 

Forever 

"Don't hang onto guilt forever, love," Rita slid the old book on Midgar's reactors and plates from his wrinkled hands and placed a kiss to his whitened brow, "your legacy is so much more than that place now." 

Devotion 

They worked as boss and employee for nearly a decade, but when headstone hit the earth their devotion as _spouses_ totaled half a century. 


End file.
